


Time's Handiwork

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Partners to Lovers, Romance, correlates with skyward sword's storyline, fun times by all, ha ha more chapters, half fluff half angst, other cliches, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her die centuries ago, yet here she is before him, in someone else's hands, without her flesh and without her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all inspired by scribbly-z-raid on tumblr, who I strongly suggest you look up, as her art is amazing and her Ghirafi panels make me want to rip my heart and cry of happiness at the same time. I love love love the idea of Ghirahim & Fi both being created by the goddess and spending many years together before he goes rogue and betrays Hylia & Fi for Demise, so that's the timeline for this story.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Italics' implies these are thoughts  
> \- Italics- are memories triggered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT [JULY 2016]: I'm currently in the process of making this readable good gracious.

Too long. It had been _too long_.

  The Demon Lord crouched upon the top of the Forest Temple's roof, preying on the events below him. He growled, knowing he had sensed right when he had felt the green clad boy wandering through the woods.

  Clenching his fist until he felt his nails would draw blood from his hands, he thrust himself away from his perch and into the temple, leaving only a trail of diamonds to show he had left. The demon paced once inside, arguing himself for his next course of action. ' _All this time spent miserably in anticipation and Hylia sends this arbitrary dereliction of genetics to interfere with my master's plans? I'm insulted and honestly disappointed in her handiwork_ ,' he complained to himself.

  It'd been _too long_ since he'd felt destiny take its course; finally he found the pathetic mortal with the spirit of a thousand suns resting inside of her and now the fated hero was trying to get in on this miraculous occasion.

  The Demon Lord disappeared from the place he had been standing and returned instantly five feet away, laughing as he fabricated the space he was in with his coming and goings via the magical gifts his maker had crafted him with. The girl was near, this he knew for sure. ' _If only that **goddess forsaken dog** would lift the shield placed on the blonde brat.._.' he frowned. The girl's companion had a thick magical boundary over their place in the temple; there was no way he could find them directly.

  ' _The boy must know where they are,_ ' he realized, analyzing the movement he sensed outside the walls concealing the demon. He let out a laugh as the door to the temple began to rise, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

' _Green_ ,' the demon gagged, ' _hideous, truly revolting in every way.'_ He watched from afar as the goddess' chosen one ran from room to room in search for what was not his for the taking. It deeply offended the magic wielder that the boy dare even think he could just waltz his way across centuries worth of planning. ' _How precious that he comes looking for the girl so worried. It's simply divine_ ,' he smirked, kicking his feet that dangled from the pillar he sat on.

  The Demon Lord was tired of waiting, sick within what little soul he had of waiting, he had waited for far too long to be offered the only element left required for his master's resurrection, only to be taken away by an ancient tribeswoman of no relevance. It made his blood boil if he dwelled on it.

  As if by a miracle of great timing, the demon could finally feel the girl's location becoming a stronger beacon. Either her companion was becoming weak or their time here was almost complete and the use of a cloaking spell was useless. The cape clad figure sprung into action, jumping to the farthest place he could push himself into before being met with a sealed door. Trying to manipulate his form into the room beyond was useless; the goddess was many things, a locksmith seemingly one of them.

  ' _No need to fret,_ ' he chided to himself, ' _the boy is near_.' Excitement bubbled up in him. A toy. The boy was giving himself over without realizing to become the demon's play toy. ' _He will work nicely as something to take my miserable feelings over that incompetent and overbearing worm out on._ ' Surely the chosen one would also open the blasted door while he was at it.

  Preparing himself to meet the one the goddess has intended for him was exciting. He silently planned out his introductions and readied himself as the door opened and the Hylian ran inside, observing his surroundings until he met with the same fate of the one before him, the door was sealed. Materializing himself out of the air, he raised a sword, black as the night, above his head with his back to the child. He laughed as the sword evaporated slowly,

"Look who it is..." he smiled and quietly turned around. However he could not continue his planned speech as his eyes snapped to the hero's sword.

The blue diamond... he knew that symbol. ' _Impossible, I watched her crumble at the hands of my master_ ,' his concentration broke as his mind raced. **Fi.**

_-_

_You are my counterpart but however that does not make you my equal," he rolled his eyes and turned his back, irritated with the conversation._

_"I do not understand. Hylia created me to be used in battle alongside you in her time of need. We both were created to serve her grace-"_

_"Her grace has ulterior motives for everything, shouldn't someone as seemingly intelligent as you have figured that out already? Or are too flimsy to do anything else than stand there and look pretty?" A crimson shade slowly passed against his cheeks and he once again turned to leave._

_"I am not as strong or as powerful as you"_

_"Or pretty. I know I just called you pretty, but I would like to make sure we are on the same page, I am the prettiest." He kept walking._

_" **Ghirahim**."_

_At the sound of his name on her lips he turned his head to see her out of the corner of his eye. A feeling ran through him that he would rather not name as it was unsettling to think of the spirit in front of him as anything more than a tool made by the goddess to remind him of his place._

_"We were created for her grace's matters, and we live to serve her."_

_"Do you feel at all? Are you so much of an abnormality that you only focus on your master's will and that alone?" He turned around to face her and beckoned her to follow with his hand, "Come with me, I'm going to get that silly little idea out of your head that you're better than me just because you don't feel."_

_The blue sword spirit’s facial features slightly shifted into a look of suspicion, something she could only do in her human form. “Come on now, don’t be shy. Take my hand, Fi,” Ghirahim coaxed, unwilling to break eye contact with her._

_“I do not know where you are planning to go, but there is a chance it is somewhere the goddess would not approve,” Fi spoke slowly._

_“For goddess sake, Fi, come on,” he rolled his eyes and his companion frowned disapprovingly at his disrespectful use of the goddess’ title. “Trust me, dear,” he smiled._

_Fi hesitated before reaching out her hand to rest in his, warmth instantly rushing from the skin of his human shell to hers. Both sword spirits looked down at their meeting hands before Ghirahim caught her eyes and smiled, and with a snap of his free hand, they were gone._

_The reappeared on a hill; Fi could feel the grass beneath her feet. “According to the information I have stored on the surface world, I believe this is Lake Floria, the water source that connects to Faron Woods and-”_

_Ghirahim put a finger to her lips, “Sh, you are the one learning tonight, not me, I already know everything,” his tongue ran across his upper lip when he finished._

_Fi reacted to the sight of his tongue, her face scrunched so tightly that Ghirahim laughed at the sight of her. “How cute,” he murmured, “Come along, little blue duckling, we have things to do.” Her counterpart nodded at her to follow him as he made his way down to the water._

_“Now as I said earlier, you are indeed not my equal, but I do believe you have some… capabilities that the goddess herself crafted into you and not to me. Am I bitter of this? Of course not, she made me first, which makes me superior,” he paused for a second, “and I’m still prettier. Whatever, back to why we’re here. One of the many talents Hylia blessed you with is the gift of dance. A gorgeous art, moving and swaying the body in such a way. I’ve heard that you dance for her, to relay messages to and fro among her allies, what a chore. Tonight, you’re going to feel something, a fickle mistress of an emotion mostly referred to as joy. Let’s begin.”_

_“I do not understand what you mean,” Fi’s eyebrows furrowed and she cautiously followed him. Ghirahim stretched out his hand to the lake, creating a platform made of his signature diamond pieces for him to stand on. His twin spirit had no problem walking on the water, though he noticed less walking and more gliding was involved. He had to admit she was nice looking, especially as her figure skated along the still lake. Two beautiful blues._

_Fi flew along the water to where her companion had positioned himself in the middle of the still space. “So, I must ask, care for a dance?” the corner of his mouth tugged upward._

_The blue spirit gave him a puzzled look, “there is no music to dance to, and we should be getting back to see if her grace has a job for-”_

_“Oh, my little blue duckling, where is your creative spirit? Don’t tell me you don’t have that either,” he rolled his eyes._

_“That is now the second time you have called me that and I recommend you do not  again,” Fi retorted._

_“Meh, I agree, it’s not the right pet name for you. I’ll keep thinking. And about the music, well, I think you might be rather surprised by a talent of my own.”_

_Clearing his throat to make sure he had her attention completely, Ghirahim placed a hand on Fi’s hip; she flinched, still not used to being touched, especially not in such an odd way. “Follow my lead,” he ordered, grabbing one of her hands and placing it on his shoulder and taking the other in his hand._

_The pair moved awkwardly at first, Fi trying to learn where her counterpart wanted her to go. It was silent as they began, once Ghirahim felt his student was learning enough to quicken the pace, he began to hum a song they had shared in their memories since their forging._

_Fi picked up on the melody he was moving her around on his self made island to, and as she relaxed she too found herself slipping into the song. “en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ, tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞, en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ, tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞,” He spun her away from him, joining in to sing the last verse and chorus with her before slowly pulling her back, their song slowly coming to a close._

_“I believe I have a message for you,” the younger spirit softly said to her dancing partner._

_“Hm? From the goddess?” he released her from his grasp._

_“No,” she answered as she spun off of his magic stage and onto the still waves._

_She was grace. She was beauty. Her body twirled with the help of her slim form. Fi raised her arms, the ruffles on her sleeves looked like wings, they might as well had been. She flew through the lake as a bird would the sky. “I think I am beginning to understand the feeling you brought me here to learn,” she spun on one foot, her balance perfect. “Thank you for the opportunity,” she finished her dance with a curtsey._

_“Was a whole dance required for that?” he smirked._

_“I thought it was appropriate,” Fi frowned._

_“It was, Bluebird, you’re welcome.”_

_-_

The Demon Lord had to keep himself from growling at the sight of the sword. He had snapped back to reality, and reality wasn’t as nice.

“I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, and yet here you are. Not in pieces,” the sass dripped off his every word as his mood began going very south, “not that your life or death has any consequence.”

The boy listened intently to what his new enemy had to say, he clenched his teeth when his opposite mentioned Zelda.

“Oh, but listen to me; I’m being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim.”

The hero grabbed his sword, drawing it from his sheath.

Waves of jealousy and anger hit the demon lord at the sight of his hands on her. He could yell, he could cut the fool’s hand off, he could burn him. How dare he touch her, a pure master source such as her, being wielded by a boy with nothing but courage to differentiate him from the other stupid mortals.

“Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy,” the demon laughed, he would enjoy this all too well. “By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already,” Ghirahim began to rant, working himself up so that the boy’s punishment would feel even better by his hand. “She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away,” a moving light on the wall caught his eye, and he quickly recognized it as a crack of light in the wall dancing off of his dangling blue earring.

-

_“Ghirahim!” Fi called to her newly titled friend, recognizing his form slumped over on a tree stump overlooking the cloudless sky._

_He turned his head and gave her a smile, “Bluebird, wonderful to see you here. Did you miss me too much to stay away long? I understand, I’d miss me too.”_

_“While I am beginning to appreciate your company, I came to bring you something I made today for you.” Opening her hand, the sword spirit revealed a bright blue diamond._

_“Aw, my darling bluebird, what is this?”_

_“I recall that earlier you complained about your ear being ‘too plain’ I believe. While I do not understand exactly why you feel that way about your human shell, I will not judge you.” Ghirahim beamed as she explained further. “I also recall that you constantly refer to my color as ‘beautiful’ so I constructed this from a similar material the goddess used in my formation. I hope it is sufficient,” she ended her speech quietly, her confidence leaving her._

_Fi’s stoic expression broke as the corners of her mouth tugged downward, “is it okay?” she whispered. Ghirahim gasped, “Bluebird, it’s perfect, I love it. Thank you,” he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, a smile so big that his lips parted to show off his sharp canines. Fi softly smiled, pushing her hand towards the boy. He reached out and took the metallic earpiece, his hand lingering seconds longer than required._

_“It’s gorgeous, Bluebird, almost as pretty as you,” he pushed it into his favored ear and let it dangle._

_“You've begun to refer to me as pretty often now,” Fi murmured._

_“Of course, Bluebird, no need to play coy with me.”_

_-_

He couldn’t resist glancing at the blue blade every other moment. She couldn’t be here, it wasn’t possible. The goddess had used her, he watched, he regretted, he mourned. There was no way in Hylia she was alive.

His emotions suddenly began to overflood his consciousness; the sword, the boy, the blonde brat and her harlot caretaker, it was completely infuriating. It had been _too long_. He had become so lost without her for so long, constantly wishing for even just a minute to be alone in her presence once more. Now, his plan was finally coming together, everything was good, he was no longer torn at the thought of her. The demon had come to terms with the loss of his bluebird.

**But now she was alive**

“Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?” the demon lord began to shake furiously, “Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!” in his fury, he found himself leaving his position in a rush of magic and materializing behind the hero. “The turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed,” he growled as he approached the boy. Even the demon was unsure if seeing the goddess’ handiwork of a sword or the loss of the key needed for his master’s plan had him more infuriated.

“...I promise up front not to murder you…” Ghirahim whispered into the supposed hero’s ear. “No, I’ll just beat you within an inch of your life!” he smiled and stuck out his tongue to lick his opponent’s ear.

_-_

_“No,” Fi pulled away from the boy sitting next to her._

_“What?”_

_“You licked me, no.”_

_“Whatever makes you comfortable, Bluebird,” he scoffed._

_-_

The green clad boy quickly charged the demon, slashing his sword against his beautiful body. Ghirahim had to admit, he put up a good fight. However it became exhausting constantly having to avoid the boy’s advances. He had underestimated his opponent greatly and after the boy got in a few lucky hits, the demon could take no more humiliation.

“Well...you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy,” his eyes flickered to the sword. “But don’t clap for yourself quite yet. The sword of yours is the only reason you still live.”

-

_“Bluebird, quit fussing, I’ll be fine, it’s just a scratch.” Ghirahim winced as Fi pressed down upon his chest, feeling for how bad the damage was._

_“You were injured, I need to make sure you’re-”_

_“Bluebird, I know you want to see how wonderful I have crafted my bare body to be, but I will recover fine,” he caught her hands in his as she reached to take his cape off. Pulling on her wrists, he made her move closer to him. “Bluebird,” he breathed, repositioning their hands so they were now entwined._

_“Why do you always call me that instead of the name her grace has given me?” Fi questioned, her voice soft in the intimacy of the moment._

_He smiled and closed his eyes at the question, taking in the bliss of the explanation. “Do you recall the night I took you to Lake Floria, the night we danced upon the moonlight below the stars?” he waited for her to nod in response before continuing. “Towards the end of our time there, you thanked me through dancing across the water. In that moment, you raised your arms to accompany your many twirls and you looked like a bird gliding in the air; like a bluebird, a blessed bluebird. As beautiful as the butterfly, but much stronger, which makes you a bird. You were beautiful,” he raised a hand to her chin and lifted it so their eyes met perfectly, “you are beautiful, Bluebird, and I suppose you saved my life today, so some thanks are in order for that.”_

_“I have come to greatly appreciate your company, it would be unnecessary to lose you in battle now. Her grace also has more plans in store for you so-” Ghirahim pressed a finger to her lips as he had done years before._

_“You would miss me, Fi,” he smiled._

_“I would miss you, Ghirahim.”_

_Unable to fight the urge any longer, he pressed his lips to her temple, whispering to her how lovely and wonderful she was. Fi, awkwardly fumbling in her mess of confusing human emotions, wrapped her arms around the man kissing her in an attempt to find comfort and security. Her advance pleased the opposite sword spirit and he brought his other hand to her face, his fingers framing her unique features._

_He pressed his lips once again to her temple, though this time he slowly trailed down her skin, slowly moving his mouth against her. Fi shifted, at first uncomfortable by her lack of knowledge in the situation, but the further down he went the more she opened up herself for him._

_Finally, he reached the corner of her mouth and lingered on it before taking a step back and looking at her. “I think it’s past your bedtime, Bluebird. We’ve had an eventful day, run along and give me a little time to heal. I’ll see you soon.”_

_-_

“I fear I spent too long teasing and toying with you. The girl’s presence has all but faded from this place, which means there’s no reason to linger here.” Ghirahim bitterly scoffed, drawing his own sword above his head to make his dramatic exit, “Goodbye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again though and you’re dead.”

And with a snap, he was gone.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Fi's description is based on z-raid's drawings of her! She is so gorgeous, Ghirahim is so in love with her.

 Fate is a funny thing. Hylia was fated to create two swords, one light, one dark. Demise was fated to rise and conquer the surface world. The hero was fated to end the reign of darkness with the aid of the goddess. And the goddess’ sword was fated to die.

 He had watched her blade shatter against his master. He had watched the light fade from her eyes. He had watched her jewel break under the amount of pressure exerted. He had watched. The fateful day wasn’t something he easily had accepted. It took decades of useless time to even purify his mind and heart from her.

 The day his bluebird died, he died with her. The moment she sacrificed herself to seal the uncontrollable terror, he had felt more than any other moment in his existence worth eons of years. The demon had let loose a sob so loud it had shaken the earth, collapsing ancient structures and stirring every devil that the goddess had sealed away.

 He ran. He had betrayed his maker and now his true master was sealed away until he could find a way to revive him. And she was dead. She had been fated to die since the day she was made. Guilt ran through his veins, this was his fault. If he had stood by her and the goddess, if had listened to her…

 She was gone. He could not change that, however, he could bring his master back. His master would come back and praise him, allowing his demon lord to rule alongside him above all the lands and skies. She was gone but he was here.

 ~

 Link panted, bringing the back of his hand against his brow. Fi lept from his sword, “Master, your health has decreased quite dramatically-”

 “It’s hot, Fi. It’s really really hot,” he groaned, squinting to look up at the volcano before him. “Let’s just hurry and find Zelda without any incidents.”

“Understood, Master. My calculations predict that she has passed through here recently, continue ahead with caution.” The sword retook her place on his back, her essence filling the blade. Link inhaled as much air as he could before dashing forward, trying to minimize the amount of space between him and his best friend.

 Hours and an entire temple later, the hero had made it. Even without Fi’s help, he could feel Zelda close to him. Hope surged through his veins, it took all of the strength he had to sprint across the narrow walkway surrounded by lava before him. Unfortunately, he only got half way across before he heard the sound he had begged the goddess to prevent.

 Ghirahim laughed, enjoying the sight of the young boy scrambling across the dirt to find the goddess’ pet. “Oh it’s you,” the demon lord mused, “Let me see… No, that’s not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I’m feeling a bit frustrated right now and I just need someone to vent to.”

 The boy standing below placed a hand on the blade clinging to him, ready to attack when necessary. “I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even. But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…” the dark sword spirit paused, trying to find the words to describe himself. “She had once again… You see, what I’m trying to say is..” he muttered. “That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!” Ghirahim yelled, his rage continuing to grow. “I MUST have have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!”

-

  _“Ghirahim,” the goddess Hylia smiled, “come, I have something show you that I think will take your fancy.”_

_“Is it another human village? Because if it is, your grace, I’d rather stay out of it.” the sword spirit rolled his eyes. “I think I can find some other activities better suited for my time.”_

_The goddess sighed, “No, dear, now come with me.” She lead him through her temple to the court yard. “Fi, can you come out please? I have someone for you to meet,” she called out much to her company’s curiosity._

_Before he could question his creator’s intentions, a figure stepped out from behind a tree in the middle of the garden. “Yes, your grace?” the figure opened her mouth to speak, her voice monotone and bland._

_Ghirahim couldn’t help staring, the body in front of him clearly was female, she was small and clean. The skin covering her form was fair, obviously hidden from the sun. Her hair was short and messy, he almost scoffed at the lack of care and attention put into it. Strands of her blue hair framed her face, bringing out her eyes. Ghirahim had to admit, her eyes were beautiful; her left pupil matching her hair’s shade of blue, while the right was colored a deep purple._

_“Her grace has named me Fi. I live to serve by her side and aid her in all matters. I assume we will work well together in these endeavours,” she spoke with no emotion to be found in her voice or on her face._

_“You are now no longer the only one of your kind, Ghirahim. Fi is a sword spirit just like you, I had her made myself to help you monitor our wonderful Hylians. I pray you two are successful together,” Hylia smiled and turned to leave. “And Ghirahim, please, she is still learning, play nice.” Ghirahim frowned, avoiding looking at either of them, “I have no idea what you are implying.” Hylia laughed, and left both sword spirits to themselves._

_“So, Hylia thinks me unfit to take on her tasks by myself?” the male sword began circling his female counterpart, taking in all of her. He tried to hide the blush gracing his cheeks upon truly looking at her, she was undoubtedly beautiful._

_“I am positive that her grace trusts you to complete whatever she needs, as you have since your creation.”_

_“Well, we shall see. I doubt very seriously I will ever require the help of a child like you, but whatever ‘her grace,’” he mocked her monotonous voice, “wants she will receive. Alright, I’m off to go find something more pressing of my time. I assume I’ll see you around, Fi.” She nodded, not reacting at all to his patronizing of her. Her lack of response irritated him. “Whatever,” he turned and materialized himself from the courtyard to his living quarters._

_She was so cute._

-

 He cleared his throat to bring himself back and calm his temper, “...I got a little carried away there didn’t I? I don’t do well with… complications to plans I’ve laid out so carefully." Ghirahim eyed the boy's sword. "It’s a character flaw of mine. Ah, but something good can come from this day! I’ve had all this bottled up anger smoldering inside me and now I can release it. There’s someone special I’d like you to meet. Oh, don’t be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger and your agony is such a great stress reliever.”

 Link had completely taken his battle stance by now, not allowing the demon lord to take him by surprise. Ghirahim smiled and raised his arm above him; with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

 The sword spirit appeared outside the temple, in his underling's pathetic excuse for a camp. “Leave me!” he growled, “Go find yourselves something actually useful to do! None of you deserve working with such a powerful and strong lord such as me… no one does. ” Ghirahim sat inside one of the makeshift tents, releasing a sigh. If only the demon lord could get the boy away from his sword. He missed working with someone he truly could see as his equal. Someone who also didn’t completely understand what they were or where their place among gods was.

-

_“Fi, I said no. It’s too dangerous and risky for yourself and the humans and I shall not put either in danger when it is not necessary. So, no, you may not travel to the cistern in such circumstances.”_

_“But your grace-” the sword spirit whispered._

_“I said no. Now go and find Ghirahim and tell him I’m summoning him. He will be in charge of whatever job is required from the two of you.” Hylia turned her back to her servant, letting her know the conversation was over._

_Fi rose from her bowing stance, shamefully exiting the goddess’ dwelling room. The sword spirit quickly made her way to her quarters, a burning sensation rising in her throat. She had talked back to her master and her creator. How could she? Fi clutched her head, trying to quit the spinning she was experiencing._

_“So your talk without her grace didn’t exactly go as you planned, hm?” Ghirahim approached her room and pressed his weight against the wall. “Pity.”_

_Fi didn’t turn around from her seat at her desk, “go away, Ghirahim.”_

_“Bluebird,” he hummed, “don’t be so discouraged.”_

_The blue sword hesitated; she held in her breath before choosing her next words, “Her grace… I don’t understand.” Ghirahim shook his head at her confusion, “Well, I have other things to do than to make sure you're in Hylia’s good graces.” The older sword spirit began to turn away from her doorway, off to do whatever he pleased. The small, soft voice coming from the blue figure in the room behind him brought him back. “Ghirahim,” she whispered._

_“What, Fi?” he turned back around, annoyance undertoning in his voice._

_“I need you to help me,” she looked up at him to see his brow raised. “The cistern has been invaded and without it the surface dwellers cannot get the water they need; apparently that is a necessity to mortals. Her grace has forbidden me from entering the structure, however if I had your help…” she trailed off, leaving him to put together the rest._

_The female’s counterpart snorted, “you want me to help you go behind the goddess’ back to rescue the helpless little runts?” He let out an actual laugh, waiting for her to retract her idea. “You’re serious? You, bluebird? Going against ‘her grace’s’ orders?” he mocked her._

_Fi did not budge, her face still. The corner of Ghirahim’s lips tugged upward, “why, bluebird, you’re serious. Well, in that case, of course. If Hylia can’t stop you then why should I?” he smirked._

_“Thank you, Ghirahim.”_

_The two swords traveled to the surface world, landing in front of their destination. Ghirahim reached the cistern before her, his magic capabilities stronger than hers. She arrived to see him leaning against a pillar, brushing through his perfectly white hair with his fingers. If Fi was capable of such strong feelings, she would almost admit she felt somewhat attracted to him. “What’re we waiting for? Come along bluebird,” he purred and snapped his fingers, disappearing into the cistern._

_“There’s a dangerously dark aura coming off from the lower levels, I assume that’s what we're looking for.” Ghirahim announced as soon as his counterpart joined him in the main room. “However, the scenery is somewhat nice,” he turned to her, “but I'm nicer to look at and probably more deserving of such a statute. You should remind the goddess of that next time she decides to build one of those things.”_

_Fi turned her head away from him, “let’s focus the task ahead of us.”_

_“Whatever. Because I don’t believe your teleportation abilities are anything to brag about, you'll need me to get down to the lower levels. So that means we're doing this my way and my way does not involve any of this ‘I am so mighty and above all other because I have no feelings or thoughts that don't involve my glorious creator’ bulls-” Ghirahim began to rant._

_“I don’t believe I know what you are referring to. Her grace did create me with emotions.”_

_“Oh listen to yourself, bluebird, you know exactly what I'm talking about,” the sword pinched his nose, “let’s just get this over with. The less time you spend in my presence, the better. Hylia might’ve created you to be my counterpart, but need I remind you, we are not equivalents.”_

_Fi was slightly taken aback from his words, choosing not to reply. Ghirahim took them to the basement of the cistern where the atmosphere instantly changed from filled with light to encapsed in darkness._

_“Careful,” Fi warned._

_“I’ll do what I want, thank you very much,” the second the words left his mouth and his foot touched the rotten earth, undead bokoblins began to rise. “Well that has no coincidence whatsoever” he muttered guiltily._

_Fi turned to him, “I need your blade, mine is unequipped for such enemies.”_

_Ghirahim glared at her before his human form disappeared and he was just a sword. The blue spirit took the weapon into her own hands, feeling its weight before swinging at her opponents. “If you put a dent into my body, I swear I'll have Hylia seal your soul away until you are nothing but a blade and a blade alone,” his voice flooded her mind telepathically. He had to admit, her hands were warm and he didn’t feel uncomfortable in her grasp._

_Fi dashed towards the slow moving undead, her counterpart’s blade slicing nicely through their corpses. As she moved through the room, more cursed bokoblins rose from the dirt and latched onto her as a target. “The aura is getting stronger to the west side of this level, hurry up bluebird, I would have been done here by now,” Ghirahim’s voice chided._

_The blue sword spirit picked herself up above the ground, pushing herself to glide faster to prove herself to her counterpart. “I believe petnames such as the one you have given me are to show admiration, however you use it for quite the opposite,” she looked to the sword to communicate._

_“As I said before, I do what I want, bluebird,” he dismissed the thought._

_Fi slid into the west side of the basement, only to be met with three undead moblins. The moblins increased size made them slightly quicker and harder to throw to the side. The blue sword charged towards one, trying not to gain the attention of the other two enemies. She drew her weapon, whipping it through her enemy’s stomach. The zombie staggered back before calling out to his other allies to rally against their new foe._

_Before Fi could even continue to move, she was thrust into the air. In her surprise, Ghirahim’s blade fell from her grip. She tossed and turned, trying to find what has caught her off guard; it’s a moblin she had not taken into account._

_Ghirahim regained his human figure and draws a sword of his own, “watch out, bluebird” he quietly mocks. He thrusts his sword into the thigh of the moblin holding his partner, before he can retract it, he feels a spear poking his back. The sword spirit whips around to see two other undead on his tail._

_“Way to go, Fi,” Ghirahim groans._

_Fi hasn’t been trained in how to draw her own blade, so she tries to distract the other cursed moblins while her more skilled counterpart takes care of them. “This sword won't do as much damage as I would,” Ghirahim chides, “can I trust you not to drop me again?” Fi nods and picks his blade back up._

_Five minutes later and there’s only one moblin left for her to deal with. She jumps, bringing his blade down upon the giant’s head. He stumbles back, his rotten flesh decomposing more and more. Fi lets her guard down, knowing this is the last one. Letting the goddess’ blade peel through the moblin’s deep red and purple skin, she ends him. All is well._

_Ghirahim resurfaced upon the earth, a smirk dancing on his lips, “well I suppose I couldn't have done this without you; but more importantly you couldn't have done this without me so we are- what’s that behind you?”_

_Fi turned around as an ax came down upon her left shoulder. Letting out a yelp of pain, she reached for her wound and staggered backwards. Now in her view, a Stalfos, raising it’s weapon to attack again. Fi tripped on her own feet, falling backwards, trying to escape the swords now being lunged in her direction. ‘Ghirahim…?’ she asked herself, looking around to try and find him._

_The blades came closer, almost beginning to pierce her human form’s flesh. Just before a sword could tear her skin, a black blur pushed itself into the stalfos before her._

_Ghirahim’s black and white final true form deflected all blades the enemy could throw at him. Pulling a much stronger blade from himself, the sword spirit lashed out at the skeleton, tearing his ribs from his spine. Ghirahim had almost won before the stalfos finally got a hit in, straight across the sword’s jeweled center, his only and most weakest point. The goddess’ eldest gasped at the feeling, as if he had just been lit with flames._

_Fi watched as skeleton raised his sword for another strike, knowing this would be the last one to end him. Without thinking, Fi picked herself up and flew in front of her counterpart, taking her final sword body at the last second.The stalfos’ sword came down upon her chest, hitting her bright blue crystal. She felt the crack splinter her jewel, watching as pieces flew to the ground._

_Ghirahim composed himself enough to understand and drew his weapon again to give the final blow upon the skeleton. Fi was unconscious the second she hit the dirt._

_Everything went black._

 

_~_

_Ghirahim paced alongside a cot holding the only being he could ever call his equal. She hadn’t woken up in six days. He had been here beside her for most of the time she spent asleep, her rest troubling him, sword spirits didn’t need to sleep. So, he waited. He didn’t like to wait. He hated to wait. Waiting was impossible. He got up and left. He came back. He waited._

_Finally, her eyes opened. “Ghirahim?...” her voice barely above a whisper._

_“Hello, bluebird. Nice of you to join me,” he smiled softly. “That was quite a little performance you gave there. I must say… I’m impressed.” The sword spirit hesitated before continuing, making sure he had her eyes on his. “While what you pulled back there was quite stupid... I would like to say I might've done the same. I suppose you truly are my counterpart, bluebird. Perhaps the goddess really did create me an equal.”_

_A small smile formed at Fi’s lips._

_“Hylia is pissed, though.”_

_Her smile fell._

-

 Ghirahim felt pain flow through his veins among the blood. He hadn’t seen her in years, decades, perhaps centuries. His equal, his friend… his lover. He clenched his fists, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Slamming his hands on the desk in front of him, he cursed. He cursed the goddess for using her, cursed his master for killing her, cursed the hero for holding her, and cursed himself for loving her.

 Time was cruel, he decided. But time would not best in him in battle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a crazy one haaaa

 Link broke out of the temple as fast as his near broken feet could carry him. He whipped his neck around, trying to find the best aspect of his life. As the rocks settled behind him, the still winds carried a song to his ears. _‘Zelda’s ballad...’_ he spun around to see her, harp in hand.

 The beautiful blonde finished her song and turned to look at her guardian for approval. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, Link. Smiling, Zelda began to run towards him; Impa couldn't stop her this time. As the reincarnated goddess took her first steps, a loud eruption rocked the earth. Ghirahim laughed, pushing the rocks out of his way. He leapt in front of his prized maiden, sword in hand. Zelda gasped, watching as the demon raised a wall of fire in front of her best friend.

 Satisfied with his restrictions upon the mortal boy, Ghirahim looked towards his real objective, beginning to dash towards the girl. The goddess’ older servant meeting him with a shield composed of a magic he did not recognize. The demon lord raised his sword and thrust it against the blue wave surrounding the tribal woman, hitting the blade against it repeatedly.

 “Your grace! Quickly, to the gate!” the woman holding the defense yelled, her companion quickly turning to her destined hero.

 “Link!” Zelda yelled, her arms raising a item Link couldn’t make out above her head. “Link, here! You’ll need this where you’re going,” the instrument above the goddess’ head began to fly from her hands and into the hero’s. Upon looking at the object, Link noticed it’s strings and crest, identifying it as a harp. Ghirahim watched from the corner of his eye. 

-

  _Fi glided into the temple’s courtyard, the sun bold above the clouds. The sword spirit stopped upon seeing the form of her closest companion, the only other sword created by the goddess._

_“Ghirahim,” she softly smiled, altering her path to approach him._

_“Bluebird, what are you doing wandering around here? Looking for me? I know,” Ghirahim smirked, giving her his full attention. The older sword raised his hand, patting the ground beside him to invite her to join him. Fi obliged, taking a place on the grass beside her friend._

_“Look at this, bluebird,” Ghirahim pulled something into his lap from besides him. “Hylia has been creating this for years and now it’s finally complete. Try it,” he handed the beautiful gold instrument to her and she took it, underestimating its weight._

_Fi plucked a string, a note flew to her ears, it’s beautiful. “What is it?” the blue servant of the goddess asks, she runs a finger against two more strings, one right after the other._

_“It’s a harp, an instrument. The humans have a few more almost like it, but this one is different. It’s been played by me,” he beamed as she furrowed her brow. “Okay fine, it’s made by the goddess specifically for some human’s destiny. I tried to ask her about it but she wouldn’t tell me,” he rolled his eyes. “Enough of her, play for me, bluebird,” Ghirahim nodded to the tool in her hands._

_Fi stuck a finger against each string, chills forming against her spine. “It’s beautiful,” the female spirit whispered. Ghirahim smiled as he reached for her hand, “can I show you something?” Fi nodded, handing the goddess’ harp to him._

_“No, keep it in your hands, I’m going to teach you,” the gray spirit placed his hands over hers, much to her surprise. A crimson streak formed at Fi’s cheeks as she loosened her grip to become comfortable in his grasp. “Pull at this string…” he tapped on one of the threads with her finger. “...And then this one…” he pulled at another, “...and then these two…” he grasped two more._

_Fi softly gasped, “is that the goddess’ song?”_

_“Try it by yourself, bluebird,” the sword in her company flirtatiously raised his eyebrows._

_The blue sword plucked at the harp by her own hand, humming along once she got the hang of it. Fi turned to her counterpart and blushed, “it’s wonderful, I can see why the goddess would put so much effort into it.”_

_“It sounds even better when you play it, bluebird.” Ghirahim leaned back, moving his arm behind her. Fi felt the warmth of his body coming closer, mesmerized still by the harp she leaned against the cozy physique besides her. Ghirahim closed his eyes, humming along with her as she played for him._

_-_

Across from the green clad boy, Impa’s shield was weakening. “Go, quickly!” she yelled seconds before the demon lord delivered one final jab into the glowing sphere. Shards from the Sheikah’s magic clattered to the ground, sounding like broken glass as they hit.

 Ghirahim laughed as the woman in front of him fell to the ground, the blonde girl behind her gasping. His victory was short lived however, Ghirahim lunged to his right as the goddess’ hero brought his sword down where the demon has previously been standing. The demon lord flew back behind the hero, calculating his chances of still retrieving the girl.

 The demon locked eyes with the boy across the bridge. Ghirahim decided not to dwell on the event behind the hero, as the blonde brat and her guardian were clearly getting away. He had worked so long. _Too_ long. The gray figure released a hiss.

 The sheikah woman dropped a ball of pure energy that destroyed the gate of time as soon as she and goddess entered. No way in, no way out. Ghirahim growled, “Now you’ve done it, Link.” The demon drew his sword and pointed it at his foe, “I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was… soft.”

-

_“Not now, bluebird” Ghirahim growled, pushing past his counterpart to exit the temple._

_“Ghirahim…?” Fi called out to him, quickly sailing across the hallway leading to the outside of the temple. “Ghirahim!” she called out again, her eyes scanning the land before her in search of him._

_“I thought I was quite clear, Fi. Leave me be; go run and play fetch with Hylia,” Ghirahim’s voice pierced the cold air. Fi raised her head, following the voice to a tree above her._

_Hesitant at first, Fi defied Ghirahim’s order and sat at the base of the oak. The blue sword heard her companion sigh, a bad sign. A gentle breeze blew against Fi’s skin and she shivered, bringing her hands across her chest to rub her arms._

_“What is bothering you, Ghirahim?” Fi whispered._

_Silence._

_“I’m here for you, if you need me,” she whispered again._ _Fi almost heard Ghirahim’s mumble of “I always need you,” but the sword had said it so quietly even he wasn’t sure if he really had spoken._

_Silence washed over the pair again._

_“Ghirahim-” Fi raised her voice but was interrupted by her chattering teeth. The small sword spirit furiously rubbed her arms, providing temporary, all too quickly fading heat._

_Ghirahim broke as soon as she began to whimper. “Fi,” his voice now cool and soft, “go inside or else you’ll contract something and get sick.”_

_“You are aware that you and I are incapable..” she shivered, “...of getting sick.”_

_Unable to hear her suffer in the cold, he dropped down next to her. Fi felt her best friend’s arms wrap around her middle and pull her against his chest. The blue spirit relaxed in the warmth radiating off of Ghirahim’s body, even more so as he buried his face in her neck._

_“Hylia once chastised me for wishing for bloodshed,” his melodic voice vibrated against her smooth skin. “She said I would do more harm than good and that one day I would not be trusted alone in the battlefield. I have a bloodlust, bluebird.” He raised a hand to stroke her hair. “But then Hylia created you… bluebird. I’m afraid you’ve made me go soft. I’m not dangerous- well, as dangerous, as I once was. I no longer thrive to see my enemies hang… and it’s all because of you,” he whispered, his eyes closed._

_Fi tensed, “I’m sorry, Ghirahim? I did not mean to-”_

_Ghirahim pressed his lips to the top of her ear. “No, bluebird, let’s just sit.”_

_“But if I have upset you-” the small sword was cut off by her own whimper as Ghirahim’s mouth traveled to her neck and pressed a kiss on her tender skin._

_“Bluebird,” he breathed, hugging her closer to his body. Fi turned her head, exposing more of her neck. Her silent and small advancement made the older sword’s heart race and he took advantage of her movement. “I don’t want to be myself if it means I don’t have you by my side,” he murmured._

_“My feelings are not as illustrious as yours, Ghirahim, and I can’t expose you to them as well as you can to me,” the blue sword removed herself from his lap._

_Ghirahim frowned as she moved away, “that doesn’t bother me, Fi.” The older sword rose to stand next to her, his head towering over her small body. “You are magnificent as you are and I am truly at your mercy,” his eyes locked with hers._

_“Ghirahim, I… don’t know,” Fi lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. Her counterpart smiled softly and raised a hand to her sullen head._

_“That’s okay, bluebird.”_

-

Ghirahim felt like tearing the boy in front of him from limb to limb. His blood boiled and he could sense that if he did not leave soon, he would lose the girl forever. “I’d take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation,” he teased, “but next time, I’ll do more than just beat you senseless.”

 The demon lord raised his sword, creating a portal for himself composed of black magic. “I’ll make the affair so excruciating, you’ll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams,” his eyes glanced over to the sword in his opponent’s hands and he felt his rage lessen for a split second. Content with his last glimpse of this place being on the sword, he snapped and vanished.

~

 Sometimes her master needed to rest above the surface lands. Fi traveled with Link to his home world, the flying city of Skyloft, enjoying the bright colors and beautiful atmosphere. She knew that exposing herself in broad daylight had a high probability of scaring a resident of the town, so she waited until night fell to explore.

 She loved to explore.

 Fi felt her master set her blade against his desk, meaning he was tried and wanted to sleep. She was eager. It had been so long since she had actually learned something new; on Skyloft, she could learn all she wanted.

_'What are the colorful flags hanging in front of the large tent? How do all the civilians choose their birds? Why does the loud talking salesman pilot an entire airship? Who keeps the color alive in the fields and flowers?'_

 The blue spirit waited until the moon fell before emerging from the hero’s sword. All too quickly, she jumped, leaping into the crisp night. Her first destination every evening was the goddess’ statue, she needed to talk to Hylia and thank her for her master’s success.

 Fi bowed, her arms gracefully extending out, “Your grace, my master is fulfilling the role you have woven out for him in destiny. He is… strong and brave, he does not know failure often. I see now why you have chosen him to save the land you so diligently created. Thank you for placing me in such a role alongside him,” the blue sword rose from her stance. Hesitating to leave, she looked to the goddess’ ancient crest last touched by the hero. “I asked you many years ago to erase my memories, your grace,” Fi whispered, a snap echoing in the distance that did not reach her ears.

 “As my master and I journey on, I am beginning to see glances into what could only be my previous life. I do not understand how this could be and because of that…” the small spirit looked away, “I feel lost.” She had not felt in so long, this was all so new. She was reborn and had to learn to walk all over again.

 Fi tore herself from the altar, rising in the air before gliding out of the temple. She had no more words for the goddess; nothing else she could say would help her.

 The blue sword spirit’s favorite place in all of Skyloft was the highest island above the city. It was on that island that water folded into the town’s pond, providing water to all the civilians. Water was necessity to humans, she had learned that long ago. Hadn’t she? Her mind went fuzzy.

 Fi sat on a rock in the middle of the waterfall, occasionally sticking her hand out to somewhat feel the water flow against the metallic skin. This is what she enjoyed. The sword could barely stitch together big emotions, but she knew that sitting on this rock brought her the closest thing to happiness she could feel.

**_“Tonight, you’re going to feel something, a fickle mistress of an emotion mostly referred to as joy”_ **

 Fi blinked, a voice ringing in her ears without a face to match it. Shaking her head, the sword washed out any trace of confusion. Voices flew through Fi’s mind every day now; they were random and blurry. Sometimes Link would strike a goddess cube, or defeat the enemy waiting for him in a dungeon, or face against the demon lord following two paces behind him, and she would remember.

 Maybe she was going crazy.

 Fi jumped before she could finish thinking through her dilemma. Someone way behind her, she heard it, a snap. The sword spun around, meeting face to face with the demon lord himself.

 “Hello, bluebird.”

**_“As I said before, I do what I want, bluebird.”_ **

 The blue sword frowned, “Demon Lord Ghirahim, why are you here? There is nothing for you in Skyloft and if you are here to harm my master-”

 “Calm down, bluebird. I came for you,” the demon took seat where the small sword had previously been sitting. “Join me,” he gestured besides him. Fi didn’t dare move, surely he was here to kill Link. Ghirahim rolled his eyes, “come now, bluebird, let’s talk. Don’t you want to catch up? It’s been so long since we last saw each other. How long do you suppose? I’d say around at least a few centuries at least.”

 Fi shook her head, “I do not understand to what you are referring, we have never known each other, Ghirahim.”

 Ghirahim winced, she did not say his name like she once did. She was cold and metallic. “I beg to differ, bluebird,” he kicked his legs as they dangled off the earth. The blue sword took a step across a stream, distancing herself from the demon lord. “Why do you keep referring to me as that?” she softly furrowed her brow.

**_“You looked like a bird gliding in the air; like a bluebird, a blessed bluebird.”_ **

   The demon winced, hearing her deny him hurt more than what he could imagine. “Tell me about your new ‘master’, bluebird. What’s he like? Do you think he really can handle all of this in battle?” Ghirahim gestured to his body.

 “If I remember correctly, my master has bested you in battle more than one time. Please leave now, Ghirahim, or else I will alert my master to your presence,” Fi threatened.

 The demon lord turned his eyes to observe her, watching her every mannerism. “It’s been so long hasn’t it, bluebird?” he whispered. The wind carried a thick silence past the two beings, everything Ghirahim wanted to say far from him.

 “I will not say it again, I do not recall ever meeting you or being in your presence before my master first faced you in battle. Please leave or I will be forced to get my master,” the voice of the sword was the most monotonous he had ever heard from her.  

 The demon leaned his chin against his fist. “So Hylia brought you back for the boy, hm? For the _boy_ ," Ghirahim's disappointment obvious from his voice. "That’s your new mission. Well, bluebird, you’re still Hylia’s little pet, I guess some things don’t change.” A smirk creeped upon Ghirahim’s lips, “my offer still stands, Fi. We could always get back to the good old times.” The demon bitterly laughed at the thought.

 Fi was silent.

 Ghirahim’s expression darkened, Fi had let Hylia to remove her memories. In removing Fi's memories, the goddess had taken Fi away from him, forever. Ghirahim felt his body rage, how dare she? How dare the both of them. He had loved her and he knew she had loved him. “So she really did seal away your memories, did she?” The demon rose, his back to her, “that tyrant, that pathetic excuse for a god, that SELFISH, LUSTFUL DOG!” he yelled, his spirit shattering. _Too_ long.

 The air went quiet, the trees stopped waving in the wind, the birds stopped signaling to their masters, the children who refused to fall asleep quit their cries. Everything was still.

 “Did you really ask her to do it, Fi?” Ghirahim barely whispered. “Was I so fallen from your graces that you didn’t want-” he stopped himself before making an accusation that she wouldn’t even understand. The demon turned his head so that he saw her from the corner of his eye, “I’m glad we had this talk, bluebird.” Ghirahim raised his hand, “I hope we can do this again. Oh, and it was nice to see you again.” He hesitated, demon’s cape covered the lower half of his face, the only eye not also covered by hair deeply staring at her. Watching her. Remembering her. Mourning her. Fi met his gaze, blankly looking back at him.

 And like a whisper, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh okay so that scene with Ghirahim going soft is honestly the sweetest scene I have ever written. Little sword spirits in love are so cuuuute.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey fam! Thank y'all for reading this far, it only gets more emotional from here hahahaaaaaa
> 
> Quick, announcement, Z-Raid has put together a Ghirafi week on September 20-26 which I'm really pumped about. Here's the themes: 
> 
> 20th: Achromatic
> 
> 21st: Sword Fight
> 
> 22nd: Scars or Burns
> 
> 23rd: A Night of Memories & Sighs
> 
> 24th: Guilt
> 
> 25th: Revealing All of Yourself
> 
> 26th: Next to You
> 
> I highly recommend heading over to tumblr where most of that action will be & to get in on that! I'm going to try my best to also participate :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

A song. The floor shook as the goddess’ statue rose into place. The green clad hero proudly pushed his weapon into its sheath, taking his place before the one who put his destiny into motion.

 For so long had the hero and sword duo been traveling and finally the goddess was providing him clues into who he truly was. This was more than rescuing Zelda, he now knew. The goddess Hylia had laid out a country, stars, and melodies, all for him, he was no longer just his own.

 The hero’s sword had become more than just an aid to him, slowly but surely she was growing on him. Link had to admit, she had been irritating at first; her calculations and constant reminders more than unecessary sometimes. However, as they continued along on their journey, she was becoming a friend.

 When the two couldn’t return home for the night, the goddess’ tool would tell him all that she knew about the world they were on, making the darkness less lonely. Link had even personally taken it as his mission to get Fi to smile, his sense of humor wasn’t something people thought badly of. Zelda certainly loved his jokes.

**Zelda.**

Fi flew from inside the sword, taking her place alongside her creator, something about it gave her a very strong feeling she couldn’t quite name.

 “Master Link, I have important information,” the blue spirit stated. “When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory,” Fi’s voice began to drown out as she spoke, the message not the only thing awakening within her.

_A voice. Calm and playful. Warm black eyes staring down at her in pride and awe. A hand caressing her cheek, gracefully and lovingly. “Bluebird, relax, it’s me.”_

 Fi snapped from the visions, “the goddess intended this message for you, Master. These are her words.” The sword raised her arms, taking a stance she had not felt for many ages. “He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time,” the messenger gracefully spun, allowing more words to flow through her memory.

  _“Bluebird, your skin is so cold, let me warm you,” the same voice intruding in her thoughts rang in her ears. As if barely there, fingertips ghosted across her jaw._

 Fi continued, “The sacred flames are three in number. To obtain them, you must also earn relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts.” The sword leapt across the air, spinning on one foot once she landed, “make use of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flame.”

_His eyes were upon her again, eagerly looking into her soul. She felt a loss of control in her limbs, only watching as her hand reached out, searching for him. Her vision blurred as her fingers felt his skin, Fi couldn’t make out who the figure was. “You were gone for so long…” her voice echoed._

_“I’m here now, Bluebird.”_

 Fi spun faster, her message slowly coming to an end, her memories becoming blurry, “Now I bestow upon you a melody. It will serve you as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep within the wilds of Faron woods.”

 The hero took out his harp, waiting on Fi’s cue to begin playing alongside her. The goddess’ servant took her stance, nodding at her earthly master to begin. As soon as his fingers touched the strings, her head spun.

 Flying from her position before Link, Fi glided through the air, dancing up the wall as a green aura surrounded her. The goddess’ power manifested within her and she twirled across the room, rising above the platform and goddess statue below to release Hylia’s blessing. The atmosphere around Link suddenly began to change, he was no longer in an ancient temple, but among loftwings flying through the sky. His home. Link’s morale spiked, the goddess truly knew what he needed.

 As her master beamed beneath her, the sword spirit took a sharp breath. Something was wrong, something within her shattered. She was feeling. Fi’s stoic expression broke for just a second, her visions hitting her with clarity she did not want or need.

-

  _The small blue form leaned down to clutch her leg, her expression writhing in pain. The battle had been extremely brutal and surprisingly difficult for Hylia’s forces. Fi could feel a change within their war on darkness was coming; the worst was yet come._

_The sword spirit peered down at her damaged limb, surveying the damage done. Letting out a sigh, Fi ran a finger against her human shell’s flesh. If Ghirahim hadn’t been so insistent on her taking her human form when aiding the colonists, she never would. This body was too flimsy, too vulnerable, it was made of her and not of Hylia._

_A crack of the earth behind the sword snapped Fi from her thoughts. Hylia’s servant tried to stand, knowing if an enemy was approaching she was in no position to fight. Even with her steel determination, Fi’s leg faltered as soon as she pressed pressure against it and she began to fall; her eyes shut as she embraced her failure, waiting for the impact that never came._

_His voice drifted through the air to her ears, it’s playfulness making him instantly recognizable. Fi opened her eyes to see his warm black ones staring down at her in pride and awe. His hand rose to caress her cheek, gracefully and lovingly.“Bluebird, relax, it’s me,” Ghirahim almost sang._

_The older sword’s arms tightened their grip upon his near lover, his soul aching to hear her speak.  Ghirahim almost opened his mouth to affirm her before noticing the reason for her fall, the giant gash on the blue sword’s skin. “Bluebird what happened to you? Who did this?” the sword’s tone raised, his temper beginning to flare as she he sat down to examine her scar, “whoever hurt you will pay for-”_

_Fi raised a hand to her companion’s face as she repositioned herself in his lap to face him, her touch silencing the angry spirit. “I will be fine, Ghirahim, though I appreciate your concern,” she reassured. Ghirahim sighed as he brought his own hand over hers, her voice melting his rage away._

_“Bluebird, your skin is so cold, let me warm you,” the gray sword now finding a new reason to take care of her, something he had learned he greatly enjoyed. Fi nodded her approval as he removed his blood red cape from his own body to drape it around hers. The blue spirit looked up to met Ghirahim’s amused gaze, his fingers reaching to caress her jaw tenderly._

_Ghirahim quietly laughed, “well, you almost look as good as I do in that.” The sword didn’t need to see her to know the small spirit in his arms was rolling her eyes._

_Silence fell upon the pair, both of them content to say nothing in the moment. Fi didn’t enjoy the moment too long before the pain resurfaced in her leg. Hylia’s younger sword sharply inhaled a quick breath and buried her face into Ghirahim’s chest. Sensing her pain, Ghirahim broke their embrace to look over her body._

_“Fi, you need to get back to the temple,” his alarm trailing into his voice. Fi shook her head, knowing what that would mean for the battle upon the goddess’ lands._

_“I cannot leave, Ghirahim. Her grace needs me here and I-” Fi couldn’t finish as the pain in her body became too great._

_Needing no further evidence, Ghirahim lifted the smaller sword as he stood, raising his fingers to teleport the duo back to their living space within Hylia’s temple._

_Hylia rushed into Fi’s quarters once her swords appeared, ordering her other servants to help clean and heal the blue spirit’s wound. Ghirahim only lingered a moment as other creations of the goddess rushed around his counterpart; he knew Hylia needed him on the battlefield._

_“Ghirahim,” Fi called out from her place on her palet. He turned to face her, his eyes solely on her as if looking eagerly into her soul. Fi reached out to him across the room, searching for him._

_He could never resist her._

_Ghirahim pushed past the medics surrounding his bluebird to embrace her small form. “You’re leaving again,” her energy escaping her, “last time you were gone for so long…”_

_The gray sword nodded slowly, “I’m here now, Bluebird. You need me more than Hylia does.” He leaned over and placed a kiss upon the girl’s forehead, remaining as close as he could to her._

_Fi frowned, “Ghirahim, I did not mean to guilt you. Go, I will be fine.” With a small sigh, the blue sword drifted into unconsciousness_

_-_

Ghirahim. The demon lord. Fi gasped upon the realization that she would have let the nemesis of her master so close. When he had come to her in Skyloft, she knew he had been lying with his promises of their relationship in her past life, but now…

 Fi returned to her master, bowing her head, “Master, you must overcome the trials set before you and obtain the three gifts to reach the sacred flames. I suggest you set out for Faron Woods as soon as you are ready.” Link nodded as his weapon’s spirit returned to her place on his back. Something about the woodlands greatly appealed to the hero, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to return to the forest.

~

Hours later, Fi sat kneeling in front of the form of her master piercing the seal of Fanore with her blade. The spirit of the weapon watched him eagerly, providing him with all the aid she could every time he jerked or flinched. Knowing she had no power in the spirit realm alongside him stung, if her only task from the goddess was taken away from her, she was useless.

 The sword rose and turned from her master, walking towards the makeshift temple before her, hoping to be able to meditate. Goddesses, she felt like a mess.

 “Bluebird, so we meet again,” Fi frowned at the voice’s sudden appearance, turning only her head to see him.

 “Ghirahim, you must leave at once,” the small sword attempted to stay as cool as she could, no reason for the demon to think something was amiss with her.

 The demon lord smiled, approaching his once partner, “your new master is fitting nicely in with Hylia’s plans isn’t he?” Ghirahim turned his attention to the crouched boy, “so vulnerable and alone in the spirit world…  without his precious and beautiful sword to accompany him.”

 “You may not touch him,” Fi threatened as her eyes fixed upon the demon’s.  

 Ghirahim closed his eyes, laughing to himself as he savored the moment with his counterpart. “Why do you always assume I’ve come for the boy? Maybe I wanted some quality time with you, bluebird,” The demon lord’s smile dropped upon his last word.

 Bluebird. An ache surged through the blue spirit.

 Ghirahim let his eyes examine her figure as she stood before him. Neither sword could experience physical age upon their true figures, though it was almost as if time had given Fi more beauty within the decades she had been hidden from him. The demon’s focus could not be pulled from her slender form, his heart resisting his urge to hold her as he once had the right to.

 She had promised him forever so long ago. He only wanted what was his.

 Fi frowned, something inside of her was tugging her feet towards the spirit across from her. Mildly closing the distance, the blue sword glided closer to the demon lord. “There is a high probability that my master shall awaken soon, you need to leave before he does,” Fi warned.

Ghirahim scoffed, “is my company not good enough for you? You once begged me for my presence.”

 His words hit her, “that was a long time ago, Ghirahim” she turned away from him.

 The demon narrowed his eyes at the small being in front of him, “so you’re no longer denying my accounts of our history?” Ghirahim approached her until his mouth was upon her ear. “Tell me about the past, bluebird,” the demon seductively whispered against her metallic skin. Fi flinched and quickly turned from him, confusion sweeping through her, destroying so many barriers she had placed up.

 “You were a servant to her grace alongside me” she whispered as her thoughts rang aloud, “we cared for each other. There is a high probability we were close friends.”

Ghirahim traced his upper lip with his tongue, “we were far more than close friends, my darling bluebird, just as we were slaves to Hylia instead of servants. Just as you still stand her a slave to her will.”

 Fi snapped around to face him, her tone much more serious, “you are a dark lord and an enemy to my master and the goddess Hylia, it is most likely that you are what is to blame for placing my master into such a position and sealing her grace away. The past no longer has any meaning to me, as I cannot feel for what or how I once lived as, meaning there is no point in making it your purpose to seek me out. I suggest you leave and do not return so my master does not have to weaken his energy by defeating you in battle. There is no chance that you and I were ever more than associates for Hylia and even less of a probability that we would work together once again, it would be best if you completely forgot about whatever form of communication we once shared. Goodbye, Ghirahim”

“I watched you die, **Fi**. Do you know how sickening that was to see? We were created by Hylia as equals and you, my only true counterpart, died,” Ghirahim growled. “How dare I come to find you, even you claim we once were most amicable and how dare I trespass upon Hylia’s new glorious reality for you just to see for myself if it is truly the sword spirit I once knew,” the demon spat, “pity that she truly did perish on the battleground.”

 The blue sword met his eyes as the air went silent between the pair. Even with her lack of irises, Ghirahim could tell his counterpart was staring straight at him, the thought of her melt his tension away. “Bluebird,” he murmured as he reached out to her, placing a hand on her pseudo arms. “How could I ever forget you?” The demon placed his other hand upon her cheek, as he often did so many decades ago.

 The touch made Fi flinch, her body betraying her as she slightly leaned into the warmth. Her confusion and reminiscent joy flared through her as he spoke, her ears all too eager to hear what he had to say.

 “I couldn’t keep myself away from thinking of you. I was terrified that if I forgot you, you truly would be dead. I lived with the memory of you for so long, alone. When I saw you in the hands of that imbecile… Fi, come with me, take the offer I made before to you, don’t you want to figure out exactly who you are? You don’t need Hylia, when Demise awakens we will rule everything she once used to enslave us.” Ghirahim removed his hand from her arm and opened it as an invitation to her, “bluebird, my love, come with me.”

 Before Fi could even reject his offer, Link began to stir behind her. The goddess’ favored sword turned to see her master waking up from his trial in the spirit realm, he had passed. Fi looked back to the being she hardly recognized, “you are nothing more than a memory, demon lord. My master will not be gentle if he awakens to find you here.”

 Ghirahim’s eyes flickered to the boy, “the brat will fall in battle, Fi.” Anger and jealousy swelled into the little soul the demon had, “Even if I have to personally assure that.” The demon bowed to the sword across from him, “Goodbye, my dear.”   

 Fi silently watched him disappear into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment or some kudos! Love y'all & see y'all next chapterrrrr and don't forget about Ghirafi week!!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked writing this more than I thought I would, and I'm currently considering writing more chapters based off Link and Ghirahim's interactions and Fi's memories returning so peace friends I love u


End file.
